<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Euphoria by hopevers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889066">Euphoria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopevers/pseuds/hopevers'>hopevers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, King Sakusa Kyoomi, Lunch Dates, M/M, No Angst, Prince Miya Atsumu, Sort Of, Sun and Moon Kingdoms, hand holding :(, please theyre in love, sorry if ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopevers/pseuds/hopevers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sun and Moon kingdom have always been two opposite sides of a coin, the people of the sun draw their power from the light, while the people of the moon thrive in the darkness. Because of this, the two kingdoms have been at war for over a thousand years. Generation after generation fighting a vicious war that never seemed to end...</p><p>[or alternatively: Kyoomi wants to end a war but Atsumu is stubborn]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Euphoria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title based on the song “Euphoria” by BTS </p><p>This isn’t based on it but I did use the song as motivation to write!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On one side there is Sakura Kyoomi, the prince of the Moon kingdom and an only child, meaning the crown was his to hold. From a young age he was taught how to be the perfect Moon king. Standing by his father’s side during meetings was a normality to him by the age of 13. The prince learned not to bat an eye during the constant meetings with advisors and war strategists. This was his routine, his lifestyle...until his 18th birthday.</p><p>Nobody in the kingdom saw it coming. For days everyone was screaming “The king has fallen!” “The king?! How can that be? How could this happen?”Their beloved king had fallen and no one had any answers. </p><p>An official statement was released a week later: “Our great Moon king has fallen at the hands of the Sun kingdom”. It was like a bucket of cold water was thrown over the entire kingdom. There hadn’t been any news about the ongoing war for nearly a year and many hoped that meant the end of the old conflict. That thought, however, became a fleeting memory.</p><p>The soon to be king was taking it harder than anyone. His father, the man who had taught him almost everything there was to know about the kingdom, the man who loved him unconditionally, was dead. Regretfully enough, he no longer had the privilege to mourn over his dead father. He now had an entire kingdom to look after, and a war to finally put an end to. </p><p>As a child he always thought “Why can’t we just come to an agreement? Why must this war continue for so long?” All questions that no one had answers to. That same day he made a promise to himself. “When I become king, I’ll make sure to put an end to this war by whatever means necessary!” But that was easier said than done. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The coronation happened fast after the king’s funeral. The kingdom had no time to mourn as they were holding their breath, waiting for the next course of action. Unbeknownst to the Court, the newly appointed King Sakusa had his own plans and he would not be easily swayed by false promises of action. </p><p>There was an uproar when the king announced his plans. “Your majesty, please think carefully about this!” exclaimed one of the oldest advisors. </p><p>“Yes! Please sit down with another strategist! You don’t need to rush this…” </p><p>“Put more thought into this!” </p><p>“This is ridiculous! King Sakusa, you are too young and inexperienced to be making these kinds of decisions.” A faceless war captain said. </p><p>The atmosphere took a drastic change after the king stood up. “I hope none of you have forgotten who the king here is. ‘Young and inexperienced’ you say? Then why is it I’m the only one trying to take the civil way out of this war? HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING FROM THE LAST THOUSAND YEARS?” </p><p>The silence of the court was deafening. </p><p>“I may be young and inexperienced as you say but do not mistake me for a child…I will be asking for an official meeting between the King of the Sun kingdom and none of you get a say in this. This war has gone on for far too long.” Sakusa stormed out of the room, his words echoing in the heads of his court. </p><p>~~ ☼ ~~</p><p>On the other side of the coin, there is Miya Atsumu. One of the twin princes of the Sun Kingdom and the youngest of the two. The crown was never in question for him. Yet he grew up with a loving family, happy that he didn't have the weight of an entire kingdom on his shoulders. However, as a child who grew up in the midst of war, he had to be prepared for anything. Every now and then he would attend war meetings along with his older twin. </p><p>It came as a shock to him when he heard of the fallen Moon king. He, like many others, hadn't heard of any news regarding the war. Despite being a prince he knew little to nothing about the political problems going on outside of his kingdom. He did pride himself for being knowledgeable about any issues that had to do with the people, but that’s as far as his reach goes. </p><p>It came as even more of a shock when the new Moon king Sakusa, reached out to his father and asked for an official meeting. For days after the letter arrived, the castle was bustling with gossip. “What could the King want? Do you think the Moon people want revenge?” A servant whispers. “I’m just as shocked as everyone else. I assumed they would retaliate on the battlefield. Not like this…” </p><p>~~~</p><p>Everyone was holding their breath the day King stepped foot on Sun kingdom soil. The two sides had not met on peaceful terms ever since the war started. There was no warm or extravagant welcome. Parents wouldn't let their kids play outside, shops closed early, it was almost like a ghost town. Nonetheless King Sakusa walked into the palace with his head held high, and with the hopes that the next time he walked out the doors, the war would be over. </p><p>The tension was also felt inside the palace. Servants would run away and hide as he walked, court officials refused to look him in the eyes. It was expected. Sakusa knew they were thinking something along the lines of “Is this guy crazy?” or maybe “He’s plotting something, there is no way he wants to be civil after his father just passed.” All valid thoughts of course. The new king wishes there was a way to reassure them. He was not here to fight, in fact, he was here because he was tired of fighting. </p><p>Despite the tension he felt between the workers and officials, the Sun king was very welcoming. It appeared he wasn't the only one tired of the old conflict. </p><p>“King Sakusa” the Sun king started. “My heart goes out to you and your people, I am sorry for your loss.” </p><p>“Thank you. I'm afraid we don't have the privilege to mourn right now. The best I can do to honour his memory is put an end to this war.” Sakusa easily replied back. He wasn't here for pleasantries.  </p><p>“Yes of course, please have a seat” and with that the negotiations started. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Sakusa should have expected the hesitance of the Sun king. It's not like he was asking for gold or a simple land agreement. No, King Sakusa Kyoomi was asking for the hand in marriage of the second prince. It was the best logical choice. A prince who was not first in line for the throne, but still held enough importance as one of the twin princes of the kingdom so that both parties would hold up their end of the deal. </p><p>An arranged marriage for political purposes was not unheard of, but nothing of the sorts had ever happened between two people that held so much power. The hesitance was expected but it didn't help the impatience that the new Moon king had. </p><p>In the end, the Sun king decided that the choice was not his to make. The Sun king loved his children and decided that this would fall on atsumu’s shoulders. He could not make that decision without it weighing on his conscience. Looking at it from an outside point of view, it was a selfish and cowardly move. All the blame would go to the young prince whatever the outcome may be.<br/>

~~~</p><p>The first time they saw each other  wasn't anything special. There were no butterflies in atsumu’s stomach, there were no fireworks going off in Sakusa’s  head. The first time their eyes met, however, was a moment they would both remember. The sharp, calculating gaze of the king compared to the warm one of the prince. The throne room was filled with a loud silence. Neither party wanted to talk first. </p><p>“Prince Atsumu” Sakusa said, deciding it would be best if he spoke first. </p><p>“King Sakusa” the young prince looked like he wanted to say something, but he remained silent. </p><p>“I believe you’ve heard of my proposal? I’m willing to comply with any terms you have for the greater good of our kingdoms.” He was proud of himself. Despite his nerves, Sakusa realized he might have just ended a war that plagued the land for a thousand years. </p><p>“...terms? You’ll be very pleased to know your majesty, my ‘terms’ are very simple.” Atsumu started with a smug look in his face. Then, he took a pause, almost as if he was hesitating. </p><p>After a breath he said “Court me. Sweep me off my feet and make me fall for you.” </p><p>“I refuse to fall victim to a loveless marriage because of convenience. We both know there are other ways to put an end to this, albeit, harder ways, but they exist.” He continued, this time he did not falter. </p><p>The Moon king was stunned. He was ready to comply with anything the younger prince asked of him but nothing like this. A thousand different thoughts started rushing through his mind ‘court the prince? Is he being ridiculous? Is this some kind of joke?’ </p><p>“I know what you're thinking.” Atsumu said, interrupting the king‘s thoughts. “Right now you’re probably thinking ‘this guy must be crazy’ or maybe something like ‘he’s being selfish’...” a small smile appeared on his face. “I’ve seen too many people live a miserable life because of a marriage formed by convenience. If you think this is a cause worth fighting for, fight for me first. Show me we can be happy together.” </p><p>~~~</p><p>Originally, the Moon king thought it wouldn’t be too hard. All he had to do was offer a few nice things to the prince and the war would officially be over. That thought, however, was nowhere near right. What the king failed to realize was that prince Atsumu had very high standards. Because of this, his first attempts at ‘wooing’ the prince were shut down. </p><p>“Are you trying to buy my love with gold and jewels? I had higher expectations for you.”</p><p>“Why would you give me a gift through my adviser and not in person? It is more personal that way. Shows me you really mean it.” </p><p>The Moon king was going crazy. Nothing he was doing was working and he was half ready to call off the plan and restart negotiations. Deep down, he knew that wouldn't work, or they would take too long to come to an agreement. No matter how long this would take, he was sure it would be much longer if the plan was another. </p><p>“Prince Atsumu, I would like to ask you on an official outing between the two of us.” The Moon king was stiff and unmoving as he said the practiced words to the young prince. A laugh broke out from the lips of the prince. “Your majesty, please, there is no need to be so formal around me. I would love to go...what do you have planned?” Kyoomi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.</p><p>“Lunch. I would like to have lunch in the gardens...my prince.” if the blush on the King’s face was obvious, Atsumu didn't say anything.  “I would love lunch, find me when it's ready?” Nodding the king walked off, not realizing the small smile that appeared on Atsumu’s face. </p><p>The king had a busy morning preparing everything for his lunch with the prince. From his favorite flowers to making sure his favorite meal was made. He hoped in the end it would be worth it. </p><p>He went to look for Atsumu personally when everything was ready. His twin brother and the crown prince, Osamu, said he could find him in the courtyard with the knights, he had a close friendship with a few of them.</p><p>To say he was nervous was an understatement. This would be the first time they would be alone without the looming presence of the king or a court official. It also didn't help that the young prince was breathtaking. When he rounded the corner, just like the prince said, Atsumu stood laughing mindlessly with one of the knights in training. It was a sight Kyoomi would remember for a long time. The young and careless atmosphere that poured off the prince was addicting, everyone in the room was at ease when he was there. </p><p>That carefree attitude of the guards was quickly shattered, however, when Prince Atsumu caught sight of him and waved. No one was used to the king's presence and they were quickly on guard. It didn't bother the prince. He quickly walked over to the now stiff looking king. </p><p>“Are you ready, my prince?” </p><p>“Hmm ‘my prince’ huh? C’mon I’m ready.” </p><p>~~~</p><p>The sun was more prominent in the Sun Kingdom. Hundreds of flowers, trees, and bushes that could not be found anywhere else decorated the gardens. The sun shines brightly on them, making their already bright colors appear brighter. It was a breathtaking sight. A mixture of reds, yellows, blues, and purples, mainly. Walking over to a pile of blue flowers, he picked one and looked at the young prince. The prince was looking out at the horizon. With the little confidence he had left, he reached out and placed the light blue flower in his hair. The small, blue flower was a sharp contrast to his bright dyed yellow hair.</p><p>“...your majesty?” he asked. confusion was laced in his voice. To say he was taken aback would be an understatement. The king's advances up until this point have been little to none, and what advances had been made were unmemorable and were shot down by Atsumu. </p><p>“Come now, my prince. We shouldn't take too long.” Without another word he grabbed the prince's hand and started heading towards the area that had been set up for their lunch. </p><p>If the king was caught stealing glances towards the other man, it wasn't mentioned. </p><p>~~~</p><p>They spent their afternoon talking about nothing and everything. It appeared that getting to know each other was an easier task than what they anticipated. They easily went from one topic to another, and for a moment, they both felt like their age. Just two 18 year olds talking without a care in the world. Not a new king who had lost and gained everything at the same time, and a prince that could decide the fate of a war that plagued the lands for hundreds of years. </p><p>They talked well into the evening, stealing shy glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. They only stopped when the moon threatened to take away the light. </p><p>“It doesn't shine that bright here. The moon I mean.” Said Kyoomi after a particular long moment of silence as they both looked at the sky. “Of course it doesn’t, silly. It isn't supposed to.” a light, teasing tone was heard in the voice of the other. When he tore his gaze away from the sky to look at the king, he could make out a light blush grazing his skin. </p><p>“We should head back, we’ve been out here for most of the day.” said the king but it was only met with a small hum and a far off look in the eyes of the prince. “Is something wrong?” he asked tilting his head to side to try and get a better look at the others face. </p><p>“Do you think...do you think things will stay this calm from now on? In our kingdoms I mean.”</p><p>“ I would hope so. I mean we are all tired of this unnecessary fighting right? I doubt we know the real reason this stupid war stared. No one from that time is even alive!”</p><p>They dropped the topic after that, headed back to the castle, and wished each other a good night as they parted ways to head back to their respected rooms. </p><p>~~~</p><p>They went to lunch together again the next day, and for about the next week. Granted, they didn't stay out as long as they did the first night, but it was clear that they both enjoyed the company of the other. </p><p>It was like they were stuck in bliss. Caught in the gravity of the other and they couldn't break free. When they weren’t together, they were thinking of the other. Both were falling faster than they expected, or in Kyoomi’s case, he was falling for someone he was only hoping to, at best, be able to tolerate. </p><p>The bliss was broken, however, when one morning, the Moon king received a letter from the acting king. “You must come back” it read “ your people are getting restless the longer you are away.” Although he sent weekly letters to the acting king, his cousin, his people had no idea what was happening. They only knew their young king had spent almost a month on enemy territory and they still didn't have any news. That same morning, he thought of a solution. </p><p>~~~</p><p>“My prince…I have something I must ask of you.” Starter Kyoomi while they were walking around the grounds, hands almost touching. </p><p>“hm? What is it Omi?” The confusion and nervousness was evident in the voice of the prince.</p><p>“I received a letter this morning.” He started, hesitantly. “My people need me back as soon as possible.” </p><p>With a relieved sigh the prince said “Oh is that it? You scared me Omi, I thought you were going to ask me to stop coming to lunch.” </p><p>“I- no, I would never, my prince” A pause. With a small boost of confidence the King reached out and grabbed Atsumu’s hand. “It's the opposite really. I want to ask you to return home with me, to the Moon Kingdom.” The King’s face, although almost as red as the roses next to him, doesn’t back down after his statement. </p><p>A small smile breaks through the face of the prince “Omi, I thought you’d never ask. I’d love to go home with you.” </p><p>This time, the boost of confidence went to Prince Miya Atsumu. He reached out a hand to Kyoomi’s face, cupping it, and gently pressed their lips together. The hesitance was evident on both sides, it was far from perfect, but it was them. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Neither King Sakusa Kyoomi or the new prince of the Moon Kingdom Sakusa Atsumu know what’s in store for their future, but the centuries long conflict had ended and they had each other. For now, that was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hHhhH this is my first published fic please don’t be too harsh 💔💔 </p><p>Thank you for sticking till the end tho!! I appreciate it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>